the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Newfoundland and Labrador
Featured Articles Glide Through Iceberg Alley As the silent bergs glide through the cold currents off the coasts of Labrador and Newfoundland, the soft sighs of ice melting can be lightly heard above laps of the Atlantic Ocean. This stunning side of Canada offers amazing views of beautiful ocean countryside paired with clean, crisp glimpses of giant icebergs floating down the coast. Calved from glaciers off the western coast of Greenland, the icebergs float generally for over a year before reaching the northern shores of Newfoundland. Summary: Newfoundland Joined Canada in a referendum that took place in 1948, previously it had been both a Colony and a Dominion of Great Britain, it is the eastern most point in all of North America and several airports were built during the second world war for American and Canadian Pilots to fly to mainland Europe, In 2002 the province changed it's name from Newfoundland to Newfoundland and Labrador due to the fact that the island of Newfoundland is only one part of the province. Geography Newfoundland and Labrador is the eastern most province in Canada, it is one of very few provinces to be located both on the mainland and off land, Newfoundland and Labrador borders Quebec by land and is relatively close to the French controlled Islands of St.Pierre and Miquelon. It also is bordered by the Labrador sea and the tip of the North Atlantic ocean. Culture: Newfoundland has many Irish influences, much of their culture and way of speaking is based off of this, Labrador itself has more of an English-French culture with a large amount of the land being home to Native Americans, many Newfoundlander's view themselves as an independent entity to Canada, not politically but culturally due to being disconnected from mainland Canadian culture. This, and it's previous independent status has warranted movements to free themselves from the Canadian nation, most are very minor but still prominent enough to be known, Labrador has separatists movements of their own from both the Newfoundland province and Canada as a whole. The Flag Newfoundland typically has four flags that come to mind, the modern flag, the tricolor, the union flag, and the ensign. The Ensign has a Union jack in the top right corner with a circle in the center left that shows the God Mercury showing the British symbolic figure Britannia a fisherman, above reads the text Terra-Nova, which translates to New land from Portuguese, Spanish, and French as well as similar languages. The Union flag was officially used after the surrender of self government until the 1980's where it was replaced by the modern variant, the flag is just the Union Jack otherwise known as the flag of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. The modern flag was introduced in 1980, many citizens where unhappy as the government had forced the flag into use, the flag, the blue on the flag represents the sea, the white represents the snow and ice, the red represents human effort and the gold represents the confidence of the future. The symbols on the flag themselves the red triangles represent the two parts of the province (Labrador and Newfoundland.) The white lines the meet to form the gold represents an arrow that points to a brighter future, the gold represents an arrow becoming a sword to honour the Newfoundlander and Labradorean's who fought, when vertical the creator stated that the flag would represent a trident that associates itself with the fisheries and other relation to the sea, he also stated the flag's colours intentionally are similar to the Union Jack. The finale flag is known as the Newfoundland Tricolor, while never being an official flag many Republicans and independence groups have used it to symbolize their movements, it is similar to the Irish flag with a green, white, and pink or purple French style tricolour, this is to show the Irish ancestry many Newfoundlander's posses. Cities * Corner Brook, Newfoundland and Labrador * Mount Pearl, Newfoundland and Labrador * St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador Other major communities * Happy Valley-Goose Bay, Newfoundland and Labrador * Gander, Newfoundland and Labrador * Stephenville, Newfoundland and Labrador * Category:Provinces of Canada Category:Provinces